


How You Changed Me

by justjeongie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Maybe some side pairings for suspense but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjeongie/pseuds/justjeongie
Summary: Im Nayeon's life is as clean-cut as it gets for a student. Her life is mundane and boring to any outside observer. But this all changes when transfer student Yoo Jeongyeon switches to Nayeon's school.





	1. A New Day

An alarm rang throughout the room as a young girl rolled over in her bed to hit the snooze button. As she tried to reach for the clock to shut the nuisance up, she struggled to find the thing and decided to give up, sitting up to grab it and shove it under her pillow. Already woken up from this fiasco, she decided to get out of bed and get a head start on her day. She groggily made her way over to her desk to finish up the homework she put aside last night. Nayeon was a model student in her school. During breaks at school she would study, and would often skip lunch to study more. It was no secret that students were held to an extremely high standards, going to school for the entire day, only to go to an academy for extra studies. Somehow, this girl was even beyond this. Getting barely any sleep a night was awful, but some things have to be sacrificed for a good future right?  
  
Finally completing the homework, she made her way to the bathroom to get ready. It was just another day to Nayeon, another day of routine and blandness and studying and bleh. Hopping in the shower, she thought over the day ahead of her and sighed as she cleansed herself. Even though it was tiring and redundant, she liked her routine. It made her feel safe. She talked to the same people, she went to the same places, and she ate the same things. People may look at her and see a boring person, but this boring person was going to make it big one day in her field.  
  
She finished up her shower and climbed in her uniform and grabbed her things and began walking to the public bus stop with her headphones in, playing her favorite song. The large bus pulled up next to the bench and she climbed aboard along with the other sheep following their mundane routine with her. She picked a seat near the back that was open and isolated so she wouldn’t have to deal with anyone else this early. Reading up on her notes from the previous day on her phone, she never really payed attention while on the bus. Her ride was about 15 minutes to her school and knew the time she would arrive so felt no need to pay too much attention to her surroundings. It was only when she knew she was about to exit the vessel when she saw a young girl diagonal to her. She had never seen her before in her daily commute and was curious about the variety she was encountering. She looked for a moment before returning to her phone, deciding it was probably one of the college students who just changed their hair recently. Besides, she could only see the back of her head and thought nothing more.  
  
It wasn’t until Nayeon went to get off at her high school when the other girl stood up as well. They climbed off the bus and Nayeon walked briskly to get in front of the girl to slyly flip her hair to look behind her. Looking back she saw the girl with shoulder length ombre blonde hair and a pretty face. Nayeon must’ve looked longer than she thought because next thing she knew, she ran into the boy in front of her.  
  
“Hey, watch it.” He spat, clearly annoyed. Nayeon bowed in apology, smoothing out her skirt and walked to her classroom as quickly as possible to escape the situation and any more embarrassment. As she was walking though, she couldn’t stop thinking about the new girl she saw. She had to have been new, Nayeon thought, she’s never seen her around before. She would remember someone like that. She looked like one of the idol that every young man loves, and every young girl wants to be. Nayeon has been told before, and couldn’t help admitting, that she was pretty herself, this other girl had something unique about her that Nayeon couldn’t put her finger on. Trying to move on, she pulled her focus from the girl, and headed to class.  
  
She sat in her usual desk and placed her books inside as always. Many students liked to decorate their desk and make it their own, unique area, since they spend most of the day there, but Nayeon didn’t mind keeping hers plain. She had a couple of stickers on her binders, and some colorful pencils, but it was mostly plain and boring. She didn’t really care for any of it. She looked around the classroom in search of her friends once she was settled in, but she was rather early today and not many students were there. Her class was rather small, but she liked it because she was close to everyone in it. Many classes at her school were crammed with all the desks filled up but Nayeon’s class was empty enough that she could sit by herself and not have anyone as a table mate. This was nice for her though, she had no distractions, and could focus on her lessons.  
  
Nayeon decided to rest before class started, since she didn’t get much the night before and she had reviewed a lot already today. She laid her head down on the desk for no more than a minute before she heard a new voice saying, “Excuse me.” She looked up at the voice talking to her and was face to face with the girl from earlier. She jerked up with full attention to the pretty girl before her.  
  
“Yes?” She anxiously replied. She wondered if the girl was transferring into her class. It was just her luck really. She wanted to meet her sure, but of course the girl that she had been thinking about all morning was in her tiny class.  
  
“I’m Jeongyeon, I just transferred here and the teacher told me I should sit here since you could help me out since I’m new. Is that OK?” Jeongyeon questioned with a worried, but soft look on her face. She seemed a bit shy but very sweet from the first encounter. Her voice was deeper than Nayeon imagined. Not like a man’s voice in the slightest, but different from what she would’ve imagined. In a good way. It sounded nice.  
  
“Yeah, that’s no problem. Here.” Nayeon moved her bag out of the seat next to her to allow the other to sit down. Jeongyeon smiled politely and walked around the desk to take her seat. They still had a few minutes before class officially started so Nayeon decided to make friendly small talk to lessen what was quickly becoming an awkward situation.  
  
“So where did you transfer from?” Nayeon asked not even daring to make eye contact with the girl beside her.  
  
“Suwon.” She was short and brief. Jeongyeon was quick and simple in every question Nayeon threw at her, even if there weren't many. It was just polite conversation between two strangers. Jeongyeon never asked any questions back either. Nayeon had to admit that she hoped it would stay like this so she could focus on her work instead of chatting away all day.  
  
The teacher soon hushed everyone up to take attendance. Once she was finished, Jeongyeon was called up to the front to introduce herself to the class. Nayeon watched her thoughtlessly as she spieled on about being excited to meet everyone and get acquainted with her new school. Nayeon was just admiring the new girl and wondered if everyone was doing the same. She was beautiful. Her face was almost perfect with no flaws and her hair looked so soft that she wanted nothing more than to run he fingers through it just once. Her body was one that any girl would want and everyone pined after, specifically her legs. While Nayeon was lost in thought, she accidentally made eye contact with Jeongyeon and she returned a small smile to Nayeon as the new girl walked back to her seat. Nayeon looked at her lap when the other sat down next to her, embarrassed that she seemed to be checking Jeongyeon out, and she might’ve noticed.  
  
The rest of the class period was uneventful. Nayeon stayed on task and copied her notes as she did every day only occasionally catching a glimpse at Jeongyeon who seemed to be less interested in the lesson than Nayeon, but nevertheless trying her best. She was glad the new girl wasn’t a slacker or didn’t care about school. The star student admired other student s who did their best, even if their passion wasn’t as fervent as her own. Even if their grades weren’t as good. The fact that their trying was enough in her mind.  
  
During their breaks in between periods, Jeongyeon would ask a question to Nayeon about the lesson or about the school that she was curious about. Most often, Jeongyeon would be confused about what the teacher said and Nayeon was happy to help. She used to peer tutor other students because it would help her reinforce the knowledge that she was going to review anyways. When lunch finally rolled around though, Jeongyeon asked Nayeon if she would show her around the school. Nayeon was shocked by the boldness of her gesture, and didn’t know quite how to read it since she didn’t have much experience with someone she admired, especially someone new who she had never interacted with before. It could’ve been a polite gesture or flirting and Nayeon would never know.  
  
“Well I usually spend my lunch in the library studying with some of my friends. I’ll have to tell them I can’t make it, but yeah I can show you around.” She replied. She was a little bummed out that she wouldn’t be able to stick to her routine, but was excited for a small change in her day.  
  
“Oh well, maybe I could come study with you? You’re really the only one I know so far and wouldn’t mind some more friends if it’s OK with you.” Jeongyeon timidly asked, nervous that the other would say no.  
  
“That would be great, I’m sure they’d love to meet you!” Nayeon smiled politely once again, even more excited to bring some change in her life. This morning she felt safe and secure in her routine, never wanted it to change, but now this new girl with the bright smile and pretty face was making her rethink everything she once stood for. No one had ever shaken her up like this, and now this girl that she just met has turned her brain upside down. The bell rang and the two girls got up as Nayeon led Jeongyeon through the crowded halls with a big smile on her face, ready to start her new day, for real this time.


	2. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon shows Jeongyeon around, and reveals how she became rooted in her ways. Nayeon soon is forced to explore her feelings for this pretty new girl.

“Hi guys, this is Jeongyeon, today’s her first day, is it ok if she sits with us?” Nayeon strolled up to her usual table in the library with Jeongyeon in tow.   

“Of course! It’s nice to meet you, I’m Momo, this is Sana, and this is Jihyo.” Momo, a younger looking Japanese girl who was friends with Nayeon, introduced everyone to the new girl at their table and they all waved and greeted her as she sat down in an open seat next to Nayeon.  

“Thanks, I was worried I would end up alone on my first day.” Jeongyeon laughed putting her things down.     

“Me and Momo both transferred her not too long ago so we know the feeling. Are you in Nayeon’s class?” Sana began questioning the fresh meat at the table. She loved talking and conversinging with others and the other girls in their group would hush her because they were studying or not in the mood to talk. While Jeongyeon wasn’t very talkative, she was too polite to not talk with Sana and felt obliged to have to pointless small talk.

“Sana, quit bothering her, I know you have homework you need to do, and she looks like she wants to do some too.” Jihyo said from the other side of them. While they were chatting, the others became situated in their spots with their books laid out in front of them.

“She said she wanted to make friends, but we won’t be friends if we don’t talk with each other.” Sana shrugged getting her homework out.

“It’s really ok, I need to do homework anyways.” Jeongyeon cut in between Sana and Jihyo’s bickering. She began working on the book problems assigned to her and Naeyeon. Occasionally she would turn to Nayeon to ask her a question and she would smile and explain it to the other. About 30 minutes into their session, Nayeon heard someone’s stomach growling. She looked over and Jeongyeon hid her face in her hands  from the embarrassment of the loud noise. Nayeon just slightly smiled and leaned in to the new girl.

“Hey, are you hungry?” She whispered. 

“Just a bit, I’m ok though, don’t worry about me.”

 “No, you asked me to show you around and I dragged you here, let’s go get something to eat.”

 Jeongyeon hesitantly smiled at Nayeon, signaling her to get up and explain to the group that she and Jeongyeon were going to grab a bite to eat. They all waved their goodbyes and thanked Jeongyeon for joining them. Nayeon led the slightly younger girl through the crowded halls. All the students were enjoying their break, lounging in the halls and elsewhere through the school. They rounded a corner and entered the cafeteria. The menu for that day was their usual monday options and Nayeon explained to the other what was best. She decided to grab something small for herself as well since she was there. Just enough to keep some energy for the day. Jeongyeon on the other hand, got an entire plateful of the yummy food. Nayeon was taken aback by how much food was on her plate. Nayeon would never get that much, in fear of what it would do to her body, and what others would think. They settled down at a table in the crowded cafeteria by themselves and Jeongyeon noticed the bewildered look on Nayeon’s face.

 “Oh, sorry,” Jeongyeon laughed a bit, “I forgot it surprises people whenever I get lots of food. I should’ve told you first.”

 “No no no,  it’s no problem, I was just shocked. You’re so thin! How do you stay so in shape?” Nayeon asked, astonished at the girl before her.

 “I dance sometimes in my free time and try to make time for exercise in the morning. I’m not that thin anyways.”

 “Yes you are. Your body is like, perfect.” Jeongyeon looked down at this statement and felt her cheeks warm up at the compliment. It got awkwardly silent between the two as they began to eat their food. Once they were finished with their respective meals, they decided to take a walk in the courtyard outside. It was springtime and the cherry blossoms were full and bright, making everything just look perfect outside, like straight out of a drama. Nayeon pointed out many things to the new girl walking next to her. Like where she would sit outside during her study hour, or where she used to eat lunch in year 1 when she didn’t know anyone. She didn’t mean to, but she found herself opening up slightly to Jeongyeon.

 Nayeon didn’t have anyone the year she went to high school. She spent so much time off on her own, reading or studying that she didn’t really talk with anyone or try to befriend anyone. She found it hard back then. She didn’t necessarily want to be alone, but she couldn’t figure out how to get close to anyone. She just lived day by day, moving from class to her spot outside and back. A routine, not as thorough as her current one, but nonetheless, a much lonelier routine. It wasn’t until one day during her second year that a girl a grade below her approached her in her favorite spot outside asking if she’d like some company. This is when Nayeon met her current friends and began her everyday routine. She didn’t stray from these people and refused to add any more variations to her day. She was stuck in her ways from the day that her new friends took her into their group, even if she was the oldest among them. Nayeon smiled while reflecting on these previous memories while Jeongyeon listened attentively to the others story.

 They were both third years, along with Momo, one of the Japanese girls from lunch. Jihyo and Sana were both second years. They were all very intelligent, besides Momo who trailed behind but still did her best, and all got along extremely well. While they were close during the school day, they never saw each other outside of school, at least Nayeon didn’t. Sana was a social butterfly and seemed to be friends with everyone and always out and about. Nayeon on the other hand kept to herself after school. They were all close and still texted each other, but rarely hang out outside of school as a group. Nayeon continued to explain the friend group until she realized Jeongyeon looking distant and disinterested. She suddenly felt bad and halted in the courtyard causing Jeongyeon to stop as well and look towards her.

 “What’s wrong?” She asked.

 “You seemed bored by all my talking. I forget that I run my mouth sometimes.”

 “No, I was listening, i’m interested, I swear. I just got distracted by something.” Jeongyeon’s gaze shifted once again to a group of underclassmen across the way. They were some first years along with a second year who tended to hang out with the younger girls. Nayeon knew the second year, another Japanese transfer student named Mina. She was friends with Momo and Sana, and has talked to her on occasion. She didn’t know the younger girls though she’s seen them around school.

 “You should go talk to them.” Nayeon encouraged the other girl.

 “Are you sure?”

 “Yeah, make some friends. The more the merrier.”

 “Why don’t you come with me? I could use the company.” Nayeon shifted uncomfortably at the question. She wanted to, but just having Jeongyeon show up was a lot for her, meeting even more people was a thought that was beyond her. She just shook her head politely and smiled at the other girl while declining her offer. Jeongyeon had a sort of sad look on her face, but smiled back and walked over to the younger students introducing herself. Nayeon sat down on a bench nearby and pulled out a book to read, occasionally glancing at the other who was already getting along with the group. She was almost in an argument with herself. On one hand she wanted the girl to be happy and meet new people like she wanted to, but on the other, she felt a little jealous. She knew that Jeongyeon offered to take her with her, but she just couldn't. It was hard to describe. To stop her mind from thinking too much, she got up and headed back to her classroom early. She just needed to get away before she began to overthink too much.

Right before her second set of classes began, Nayeon saw the group roll by the class dropping Jeongyeon off as they said their goodbyes. She came in the class and sat down in her seat with a big smile on her face.

"How did it go?" Nayeon asked curiously. 

"It was great, they were really nice. I told them about you too, and they want to meet you too!" 

"You what?!"

"Yeah, they noticed me walking with you and thought you were my girlfriend at first." Jeongyeon chuckled at this idea. Nayeon was in shock at the comments that just came out of the others mouth. 

"What did you tell them?" She questioned.

"That you were just showing me around. Did you want me to tell them we were dating?" Jeongyeon joked around even more, causing Nayeon to blush.

"Oh, no no no. I was just surprised that they would think that." 

"I guess we seem pretty close already." She nudged an obviously flustered Nayeon, "Anyways, I'm sure you'd like them. Especially Mina. She was really quiet but really sweet." 

"Oh, she’s friends with sana and momo. I've met her once or twice before." I’m glad you got along with them.” 

At that moment the bell rang and the two focused their attention to the teacher for the next couple of periods. They rounded out the class and went into their study period. They remained in the classroom and began to review the material they learned for the day. While Jeongyeon was focused on her work, Nayeon found herself glancing up at the short haired girl for longer than she’d meant to. She was staring at this point. She’d noticed earlier how pretty this girl was, but now noticed that she was absolutely beautiful. She looked like a model, a perfect standard for beauty. And even though they were in their desks, Nayeon couldn’t stop thinking about her legs, oh my god her legs. Nayeon wasn’t lying earlier when she praised Jeongyeon’s body. She couldn’t tell if she was envious of this girl or in love with her. This was only the first day they had met and Nayeon felt her head spin thinking about it.The rest of the day was spent like this, with Jeongyeon only occasionally looking up to meet Nayeon’s stare and meeting it with a smile. 

It was time for the girls to head home for dinner and Nayeon had completely forgot where she first saw the new girl. Of course, they headed to the bus together and Jeongyeon laughed when she realized they were headed towards the same one.

“I guess we’re neighbors too.” She smiled brightly at Nayeon as they climbed on the bus together. They found 2 seats next to each other and rode silently home, as Nayeon found herself dozing off from a long day. She must’ve dozed off because next thing she remembers is jolting awake, like her body remembered it was time for her to get off. She slowly woke up and jumped upright when she noticed her position. She had her head rested on Jeongyeons shoulder while Jeongyeon was on her phone scrolling through social media. Nayeon, who was blushing wildly at this point, quickly apologized to Jeongyeon who didn’t seem to mind what just happened at all. Nayeon stood up extremely fast when the bus stopped at her stop, she waved goodbye quickly and almost ran off the bus and all the way home.

 Once in her home, she greeted her parents and ran to her room to jump on her bed and scream in her pillow. Nyeon was always a calm and level-headed, but today was so different. She didn’t step out of her comfort zone, she took a running jump out of it. It wouldn’t have been so bad if jeongyeon was shy or something but she was so bold that it intimidated Nayeon to an extreme. Not to mention the crush she was forming on a girl she just met. She then heard a buzz from her phone and picked it up and almost screamed out loud. It was a picture of her on Jeongyeon shoulder and Jeongyeon teasing her with a caption “Sleepy head huh?” Nayeon completely forgot that she had exchanged numbers with her earlier and threw her phone on her bed feeling extremely flustered even though no one was around.

God what was this one girl doing to her?

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it won't be this slow, I just have to establish the relationships and whatnot. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> EEP. Im so excited to post this. Let me know what you think! :) I want to make the chapters much longer, but we'll see how my schedule is soon.


End file.
